The Friendship Agreement
by FromGallifrey
Summary: Ron and Hermione decided to make rules to there friendship that Harry never knew about. The friendship agreement.
1. The Friendship Agreement is made

**Hi, Hope you like my story, Bye.**

**Hermione**_  
_

_"Ah! Help!" I yelled as the troll once again swung at my head. I had been just crying in the bathroom stall minutes ago and now a mountain troll was trying to kill me. I ducked again as he swung his club, hitting the bathroom sink making water spurt from its pipes. "Help! Please Help!" I shouted trying to get someones attention. I looked up just in time to see the club heading for my head. I jumped out-of-the-way running toward the bathroom door, I reached it and pulled hard on the handle. It wouldn't budge I turned around to see the club inches from my faces, still swinging. _

"No!" I shout shooting up in bed. I look around frantically. "It was just a dream." I say out loud, pinching my arm for good measure. Okay. I look around seeing the other girls didn't wake for my horrid shrieks. I get up silently, slipping my sweatshirt over my tank top. I walk through the dormitory somehow managing to step on every squeaking floorboard. I opened the door and slipped out shutting it tightly behind me. I quickly ran down the stone stair case. I finally made my way to the Gryffindor common room. The couches matching the Gryffindor colors. It was more like a very large living room. I almost fell over when I saw who was occupying it. It was nearly 3 in the morning and yet there was a fire burning and a certain red-headed boy sitting on the maroon couch.

"Ron?"

Ron looked up shocked to see someone at this hour. His face relaxed a bit when he recognized me.

"Hermione, what are you doing up?" he asked suspiciously. I bit my lip debating whether I should tell him about the nightmare.

"Bad dream" I settled with that, begging silently he wouldn't push it.

"Okay, wanna sit?" He said motioning to the couch across from him. I bobbed my head once before going to join him by the fire. We sat in an awkward silence for a while when I decided to break it.

"So, thanks for saving me earlier" I mentioned for what seemed the hundredth time that evening.

"That's what friends are for, right" He said not looking me in the eye. I paused for a moment before asking the question I had been dying to ask since dinner.

"So, do you mean that? Are we friends?" I asked cautiously. He looked puzzled by my question, I saw a small smirk in his face.

"Yes Hermione, I've said it two times now and I'll say it again, We are friends, and I'm sorry about the way I treated you before" He rubbed the back of his neck and his ears turned pink. I smiled lightly, happy to have finally made my first friend at Hogwarts.

"Consider it forgotten, But if we are going to be friends, were going to need some rules" I said, picking my words carefully. I sat up little straighter.

"Rules? What kind of rules?" He asked hesitantly. I stood up, going to the nightstand next to the poofy armchair, and got some parchment, ink, and a quill. I sat back down facing Ron.

"So, What sort of thing do you think friends do?" I asked politely. He scratched his head searching for an answer.

"Er, well, they tell each other stuff they usually wouldn't tell a random person" He half said, half asked. I thought about that for a moment.

"So, in other words, a rule would be that you can't tell ones secret to another?" I asked.

"Yeah! Except for Harry, 'cause were both friends with him!" Ron explained. I smiled, realizing that I had _two_ friends at Hogwarts.

"Brilliant!" I exclaimed writing the rule down on the parchment. "Friends also _don't _fight with one another"

"Okay, so, We can't let something stupid come in between our friendship" Ron added. I smiled and wrote it down. We added 5 more things to the list before we couldn't come up with anymore.

"Now what do we call these rules?" I wondered to myself more than him.

"They need a name?" He asked

"Yes, yes they do. Now we need a name, but what" I put a real thoughtful look on my face. Ron came up with the first few ideas.

"The rule book"

"No"

"The testimony of friendship"

"Nope"

"Ron and Hermione's factual book of rules"

"Nada"

"... The friendship agreement"

"Yes!"

Th- Wait did you say yes?" He asked.

"Yes! that name is perfect!" I scribbled it down quickly, smiling the whole time.

"Whoa there, you're a little to hyper for four in the morning" He added then his face turned solemn as he thought of something. I waited patiently for him to tell me. When he finally did I wish he hadn't. "Hermione what was your dream about earlier?" He asked curiously. I paused, surprised he remembered why I came down here.

"Well, er, I was in the girls bathroom, like earlier, and the troll came, and I tried to get away.." I drifted off.

"And then Me and Harry came to save you" He added, closing eyes.

"Er... No, you never came. In my dream I died" I said not looking at him. I didn't want him to feel guilty or anything but he was the reason I was in there. Ron opened his eyes and paused, mulling that over. He shut them again and leaned back on the couch.

"Don't worry Hermione, I'll always come" He stated plainly. I smiled widely and leaned back on the couch too. We both jumped in surprise when we heard a voice calling out names.

"Ron, Hermione, what are you doing down here" Harry asked, coming down the rest of the stone staircase. I was about to answer but, then Ron came up with a much better one.

"Nothing." He said boredly. I eyed him suspiciously, My back to Harry.

"Well I think I'll be off to bed then, Goodnight Harry, Goodnight Ron" I said already walking away from them.

"Goodnight Hermione" They yawned in unison. Creepy. I was halfway up the staircase when I smiled, realizing that I was still gripping The friendship agreement tightly.

* * *

**So there. Do you think I should continue or leave it be. **

**Review please**

**~ Devon (I am a female! It's just a name)**


	2. Letters

**Hi so it's me again (DUH) okay.**

**Ron**

_Dear Hermione,_

_Things are boring now that you've gone, all Harry does is sit in front of some enchanted mirror all day, granted it is pretty cool it shows you what you want, Harry says he sees his parents. Christmas holiday only last for a few more weeks, then its back to grouchy, evil Snape yelling, or more like spitting, in our faces. I wish he would get fired, why can't Dumbledore see how terrible he is. The only good part is that you will be back, You're not here so I have to figure out how to write this potions essay all by myself. I don't appreciate that. _

_ see you soon,_

_ Ron_

I got up from my four-poster to tie the letter to Errol's awaiting leg. I finished tying and went to open the window, I watched as Errol flew off towards London, flying crooked through the sky. I started to make my way out of the dormitory hoping that Hermione's reply would come very soon.

* * *

_Dear Ron, _

_You shouldn't let Harry sit in front of that mirror all day, what if its dangerous. I went into Diagon Alley earlier and asked about the mirror, people said they never heard of it, in this situation I don't think that is really a good thing. If it shows you what you want then what does it show you? I'm writing on Christmas eve, my parents keep trying to get me to go outside and play with the other kids, let me tell you the other kids like me just about as much as you like Snape. There just a bunch of spoiled brats anyway. You should ask Harry about your potions essay I think he did it before I even left. By the way did Harry look in the restricted section for a book on the sorcerers stone, If he did you should tell me what he found. Also Snape isn't that bad.  
_

_ All my love,_

_ Hermione_

I stared blankly at the parchment in my hands for a long time, after awhile Harry finally asked about it.

"Ron, you okay?" said Harry. I turned my gaze to him quickly, lowering the letter from my face to my lap.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered distantly. I had only gotten one thing out of that letter. I quickly grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled down my hasty reply, I tied it to Errol and grumpily stormed back over to where I was sitting, in the common room, before.

* * *

**Hermione**

_Dear Hermione,_

_You broke a rule._

_From,  
Ron_

I stared at the parchment in my hands. I stared at the letter for two hours before I realized what I had done. I flipped the letter and scribbled, quickly my reply.

* * *

**Ron**

_Dear Ron, _

_I'm so sorry. I didn't realize I had broken the first rule by asking about the mirror. Please forgive me, I feel awful._

_From,_

_Hermione_

I looked at the letter in my hands thoughtfully. I kept having a war in my head, one half wanted to forgive Hermione so when she came back everything could go back to normal. The other half did not want to forgive her, Hermione broke a rule in The Friendship Agreement, to me that agreement is sacred. It marked our friendship. I thought about it for a while longer before writing back.

* * *

**Hermione  
**

_I forgive you._

It wasn't signed or addressed but I knew it was from him.

* * *

**Harry **

****Hermione just got back to Hogwarts and the first thing she did was run into Ron's arms. Weird. I wonder whats going on there?

**Yeah short chapter but whatever. Later.**


End file.
